Like you do
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A cute Chris x Jill. Sorry I've sucked at writing lately. One shot.


AN : This fanfic was inspired by `` Like you do `` by Angel Taylor.

It's a Jill POV after RE1 and before 3.

A sweet Chris and Jill moment. x3

To all Chris and Jill fans.

Dedicated to Nate, my Chris. For everything, as always.

* * *

Mossy choclate tresses pressed into my lap. I would find myself stroking my digits through them carefully as not to wake the sleeping beast they belong to.

We were both sitting on the convict bench in front of the S.T.A.R.S office in the Raccoon city police department. Both of us fully clothed except I couldn't find my beret.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through his tresses, some matted to his forehead by his sweat. We had arrived here only a short while ago and as soon as he got comfortable I saw him start leaning to the side as his eyes drooped heavy with sleep. I allowed him to place his head on my lap, which, seemed like the most comfortable thing and take a little nap.

After everything that had happened I was very much thanking God for us being alive.

I breathed out heavily.

The sun was coming up fully now, I could tell from the rays coming in from the small windows in the hall and stretching their glow across my face. I hoped it wouldn't wake him up.

I rubbed one of my blue eyes as I looked down to make sure he was still sleeping.

His breath was a bit shallow. His eyelids closed lightly over his brown hues. One of his strong arms dangling limply over the side of the bench.

He seemed so peaceful. And I had never noticed it before.

The real color of his skin, the tiny birthmarks. The slight stubble coming around his chin from not shaving.

I found it oddly cute.

I tilted my head back until I found the wall and closed my eyes. My own matted chocolate hair covering my own eyes. I rested one of my arms around his waist and let it droop. My other gloved hand was resting on the bench.

We had been waiting for about two hours for some of the other police agents. We had to report our findings and somewhere in Chris's mind he felt like no one was going to believe us. About the incident..about Umbrella or Wesker...They would tell us it was all some sort of bad dream.

Or maybe a sick joke.

But we had Rebecca as a witness..I'm sure she'd help.

But maybe they would think we were all crazy..oh well. Wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

My head snapped back up as I heard the sound of footsteps, I tried to look around the corner but if I shifted anymore Chris's head would end up on the floor.

He could barely fit on the bench as it was. His booted feet seemed to be planted firmly on the ground.

I wonder if that's how he slept at his own home.

A uniformed officer pulled around the corner.

`` Welcome back Valentine. What happened to him? ``

`` Oh...long trip. ``

`` Ahh. I see. Someone will be with you shortly. Where's the captain? ``

`` No idea. ``

`` Ahh. Alright well they sent me down here to let you know they're going over your report and they will call when they want to see you. ``

`` Alright, thanks Jeremy. ``

The officer nodded and turned back in the direction he came from.

When Jeremy was out of ear-range I ran a finger gently down the scruffled, angular side of Chris's face.

I allowed my eyes to soak all of him in and hold it in my memories.

Everything from the slightles freckle, to the way his mouth opened as if to let out a silent snore.

My lips curved into a smile.

He fidgeted a bit in his sleep.

I froze, holding my breath and hoped that my gentle touch hadn't woken him up.

Nope, sure enough he just flexed his arm and shifted his legs before slipping back into his deep sleep.

Normally someone would think it would be the other way around.

But I caught my Z's on the way home, using his muscular upper arm/shoulder as my pillow.

This was my way of thanking him.

I dug a finger nail gently into the peeling wood of the bench. How long was it going to take the others to read over the reports Chris and I wrote?

I sighed again. When I ex-haled I felt his head slip a little and automatically put up my hands to catch it. Thankfully he didn't fall.

It was nice to see him like this...it made me calm.

It also gave me time to think.

Think about everything that happened...and for some reason, all of my ex boyfriends or one time dates.

Before we had gone on this mission together, I had gone out on a date with this one man. His name was Keven.

He was tall, muscular. Some kind of guy you would find in a magazine. He had long black hair which he usually kept unkempt.

He was a bad boy.

Leather.

Motorcycles.

He told me to meet him out at this one resteraunt and never showed up.

Figures.

I had sat by myself for about an hour drinking myself silly to try and forget when ...who do you know shows up with another girl attached to his arm.

What a fucking jerk.

So I splashed a cup of water in his face and was escorted out and told to go home.

As I was slumped throwing up outside of the building, Chris happened to be driving by and saw me. He pulled over and brought me home. Made sure I wasn't going to throw up and choke on it, and stayed until I woke up the next day after making me an amazing breakfast.

When I was spacing, I didn't realize that Chris had woken up and was now staring up at me, his head still on my lap. His eyes droopy with that just waking up look. His hair messy and a bit wet with sweat. It was a bit stuffy in the hallway.

I jumped a bit when I snapped back to reality as Chris stroked my cheek.

`` Morning. `` He said.

`` Morning. `` I choked out. My cheeks turning a faint red.

`` Aww. Blushing, Jilly? ``

`` Shush! Or I'll knock you onto the floor. ``

`` Like I wouldn't catch myself? ``

I pouted.

He smiled, which in turn made me smile back.

He sat up, standing, and then stretching.

`` I can't wait to get out of here. ``

`` Yeah..``

`` So, did you rape me while I was sleeping? ``

`` No. What makes you think that? ``

`` Dunno. Just checking. It's always the quiet types. ``

I kicked him gently with my boot in his shin.

`` Hey. Don't get all crazy now. ``

I laughed. And did it again.

He laughed, pulling me up next to him.

We stared into each other's eyes.

`` Jill? `` My heart caught in my throat.

`` Yeah?..``

`` Let's...go get some grub while we wait. ``

I sighed. Before following him in the direction of the cafeteria.

`` Sure. ``

`` And Jill? ``

`` Yeah? ``

`` Thanks...for everything. ``

`` I should be thanking you, Chris. You saved my ass. ``

`` Well, what are partners for? ``

`` Yeah. ``

`` And Jill? ``

`` Yes? ``

`` You look really pretty without your beret. ``

My face flushed.

`` You look handsome anyway. ``

He gabbed my small hand in his own before we headed down the stairs.

* * *

End.


End file.
